


Death and Rebirth

by rmc28



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Missing Scene, Rita is kickass, brief description of gore, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/pseuds/rmc28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes from Rita's life before the film, each a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time she died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [u_ne_korn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_ne_korn/gifts).



Rita swore steadily to herself as she fought equally steadily through the carnage that was Verdun. So much for that intelligence on Mimic placements.

At least the fancy battle suits were proving worthwhile. Without hers, she'd probably have died in the first five minutes. With it - well the fight had been going at least half an hour now.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye, and swung round sharply, shooting the leaping Mimic in mid-air. The explosive round covered her in Mimic innards and blood. It burned shockingly as it touched her, burned into her and killed her.


	2. The first time she woke up again

Rita woke with a gasp, ghostly remembered pain throughout her body. _I died_ she thought stupidly. 

"Rise and _shine_ troopers," came the familiar unwelcome call down the barracks. Yes, she was in the barracks, in her bunk, her skin unmarked by Mimic blood, Max in the opposite bunk just like he'd been the day before ...

 _Max died first_ she thought.

"Get yourselves packed and ready to _move_. We've got Mimics to kill in Verdun."

Exactly what the Sargeant said yesterday. Some kind of time travel then. Ignore the impossibility, focus on killing Mimics. She knew where to find them now.


	3. The last time she died

Rita dispatched another Mimic, peripherally aware of the awestruck soldiers left in her wake. She was nearly to the Omega ...

Something sliced down her leg and she screamed in pain, falling to the floor. She saw no Omega, just the Alpha that had ambushed her. She groped for a weapon to kill herself with and reset, but she could not move, her vision was growing dark ...

When she awoke, it was to a hospital bed, not the bunk in the barracks. Donor blood was dripping into her arm, and she couldn't sense the Mimics. Very quietly, Rita let herself weep.


End file.
